Of Tantrums and Tears
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: It seems that a three week old is too much to handle...


_A/N: I did this to my mum when I was two months old. Poor mum._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

It was a surprise to Will upon arriving home to hear baby Henry's persistent screams echoing through the house. He was only three weeks old, but boy, did he have a set of lungs.

Setting the groceries down on the kitchen counter, he looked out through the back door, and straightaway spotted his girlfriend. She was curled up in a deck chair, looking blankly across the backyard. In one hand was her phone, the other, an untouched bottle of beer. The baby monitor sat beside her on the small outdoor table, Henry's anguished cries ringing through loud and clear.

Sliding open the door, Will silently crossed the patio and knelt down beside her chair.

"Had a rough day?" he asked gently. JJ turned towards him, her eyes bright with the tears that were already spilling down her cheeks.

"He wouldn't stop crying...I tried everything...I changed his diaper, I fed him, I rocked him, I sang to him...and he just kept screaming, he wouldn't stop," she said tearfully. "I had to leave him and get out before I did something drastic...I feel like such a terrible mother, I practically neglected him-"

"It's alright," Will whispered, moving up closer and pulling her into a hug as he kissed her forehead. Rubbing her back softly, he pulled away, tucking her hair out of her eyes. "I'll be right back"

Slipping the beer out of her hand, he got up and went back inside the house. Putting the beer back in the fridge, he moved to the back of the house, into Henry's nursery.

"Hey buddy. Why are you cryin'?" he cooed softly, reaching into the bassinet and lifting his fussing son out. Henry continued to cry as Will cradled him against his chest.

"You're givin' your momma a hard time. She did everythin' she could do, and you kept on fussin'. Wha's a matter?" he asked in a gentle voice. Pressing a feather light kiss to the top of Henry's head, he rubbed his son's back. Henry was still crying, but not as much as before.

Swaying gently, Will moved about the room, hoping the soft motion would help Henry to settle. "You're makin' your momma sad. She was cryin' 'cause you were cryin'. You're only s'posed to make your momma cry when you graduate, and on your weddin' day. But I think you're a little young for that right now"

Out on the deck, JJ let out a tearful laugh as she listened to Will talking to Henry on the baby monitor. More tears filled her eyes at how sweet Will was. She loved him so much. She was so glad he was her son's daddy.

"Oh, you'll stop cryin' for me, but not your momma? Now I get the whole 'bro code' thing, but that's not fair on your momma, bebe` boy. She's the one who feeds you, so I'd be nice to her"

Another laugh bubbled up as Will's voice floated to her ears. Henry had stopped crying by now, and JJ could imagine that he was just lying in Will's arms, watching his daddy with his big blue eyes.

"How 'bout we go and see your momma now, ok? And no makin' her cry this time, buddy. It breaks my heart to see your momma cry. It should break your heart too, Henry. Your momma's beautiful, she really is. But I'm sure you knew that already. You should know that no beautiful woman should ever cry, right? She loves you so much. I love you too, to heaven and the stars. And I _love_ your momma. She's amazin'"

JJ felt a few tears slip out as Will's words reached her. No matter what, Will always made her feel special.

There was silence for a few moments before the sliding door opened again, and out came Will, baby Henry cradled against his chest.

"Here's your momma, bebe` boy," he cooed as he approached JJ. JJ got up, moving over to the sofa type chair, so that Will could sit beside her. Taking Henry into her arms, she took a deep breath as she looked down at his cute face, his blue eyes shining up at her.

"He just needed a talking to," Will said seriously. JJ laughed through her tears.

"Practice for when he's sixteen and missing curfew," she said softly, kissing his cheek. Will grinned as he slid one hand under Henry, the other around JJ's shoulders.

Henry began to whimper again, opening his mouth wide and closing it again repeatedly. Putting a tiny fist in his mouth, he tried sucking on it, but to no avail.

"He's hungry, cher," Will said gently.

"This kid eats more than you," JJ muttered, making Will smile. Slipping her t-shirt up, JJ cradled him against her chest, watching as he took her breast and began to feed hungrily.

Wrapping his arms around her, Will watched with JJ as their son breastfed. He was glad that JJ felt comfortable enough to have these moments; it made him feel as though they were bonding with Henry together.

Reaching down, he gently stroked Henry's cheek, still in awe of the fact that he was a dad, that the beautiful little boy in his girlfriend's arms was his.

Henry and JJ were the two people that he would never give up. They held his heart, and no matter what came at them, he knew they could get through it together.


End file.
